Dark Thoughts
by The One Daughter of Fate
Summary: Nny left right? So what happens when his twin sister Nyn shows up? And then Nny comes back?


Prologue: Midnight. Fog rolled through the streets. On a corner, a figure stood, leaning against the lamp post. Dark green eyes, almost black, and flecked with silver gazed out. Slowly, those eyes swept down the street, studying the dark doors one by one. Far to go, far to come. Hadn't Nny said something about that? A thin, pale hand reached up and clutched a silver locket. Deft fingers quickly snapped it open and cold eyes grew soft as they beheld their brother. Nny's picture resided in the locket, opposite a tiny vial of his blood, surrounded by a ring of his hair. Nyn smiled, knowing somewhere, her brother had the mate of her treasure. Shoving it back under her jacket, the girl of 19 picked up her back pack and glided soundlessly down the street. 777. Her brother's house. 'Finder's keepers.' Nyn smiled as she knocked down the door. Glancing inside, she decided to wait a bit before claiming it. Throwing her bag to the floor, Nyn placed the door back in place. 'Memo to me: fix the door.' Stealing softly, she crept to the next house. It didn't take long to find the window she sought and to push it open. Silently jumping through, Nyn glanced around her. Yup. This was the right room. Carefully, she crept over to the bed and stared at the small figure lying there. 'So this is Squee. Hey kid... I'm Nyn. Where's Shmee?' She smiled as she bent down and caressed Squee's sleeping head. Tucking an envelope into his hand she left just as silently as she came. When Squee woke up, he found a surprise that not was expected, yet long awaited. (AN: Ha! Beat that riddle Gandalf!)

  


AN: You know the routine, so I refuse to continue the stupid dance. Anyways... This is my little freaky story I'm working on while researching dwarfs for my 3rd chapter in 'Tears of an Angel' I love Jhonen Vasques, so I decided to write a sort of sequel to the books. This bit of horror is dedicated to Emu, the one who got me hooked on Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and Invader Zim. Thanks Birdy! Memo to me: dig disclaimer out of my closet. If any of you want the disclaimer, it is in the bottomless pits of hell, aka my closet. Go get yourselves. Now... On to the story!

  


Ch. 1: Wadda mean there's another one!!!!????!!!! 

Dad's yells at the computer wake me up. As I rub my eyes, I realize that I'm holding something. An envelope? From who? Fearfully, I open it. Part of me prays that it's from Nny. Part of me prays that it isn't. With shaking hands, I tear it open and remove the contents. It's a picture. A much loved and folded picture. Calming a bit, I unfold it, gasping when I actually see it. It's Nny. The picture is dated about a week before I first saw him. One year ago. Today is the 2nd anniversary of that day, and the 1st of the day he left. Ironic, ne? Anyways... the picture, Nny's face is circled. Leading off the the side is an arrow, ending with the message: 'Don't know where he is... but isn't my twin great?' In the picture he is giving bunny ears to his companion. A girl is standing next to him. An arm is thrown around his shoulders, the other hand flicking off the camera, an act Nny is copying. The face is also circled and and the note says: 'This is me, Janine. Call me Nyn. We're neighbors now after all.' I look back and study both smiling faces. They seem so happy together. And they look so much a like. The only difference is that Nyn's hair is waist length, and super straight, and that she is evidently a girl. Wait... she lives next door now?! I wonder... do the resemblance's end with the physical? Crap... are those screams? I dive under the covers. Great... another maniac. 

  


Ch. 2: My Turf Now!

Nyn smiled at her work. She had walked around the house cleaning each room in turn. Now she was standing, leaning against the front door, smiling at her work. 20 huge and full to bursting trashbags. Almost all of them were full of rotting corpses. All of Nny's trash, empty pop and spaghetti-O's cans and the like, only filled half a bag. The other half was broken weapons/torture equipment. 777 was now clean, all things cleaner than they had ever been. Sighing as she moved away from the door, Nyn picked up her leather back pack and withdrew her savings. Time to get a car. She also wanted a motorcycle, but she decided she would just hot-wire one later. Right now, she had her sights set on a black monster truck with silver decorations and leather seats. And she knew just the place to get it. About half an hour later, she was smirking about how easy it had been to force that fool Alan to give her the truck for a measly sum of fifty dollars. She had done well teaching him the meaning of fear, and he still quaked at the sight of her, but a lot of her old classmates did. The ones that were still alive, anyways. She really didn't care. They had made her life a living hell for four years. She was only paying back her debts. Stopping at a nearby store, The Hole, (AN: I know a store like this. They sell anything from guns to motorcycles to anything gothic. They have this huge collection of music too. Nothing wishy-washy, or country. The good stuff, like Metallica or Grolliaz. It's so awesome, but my friend the store owner/my cousin wishes to aynonomous. Still that store is awesome! Like a giant Hot Topic!) she encountered one of her few friends. "Yo 'Rew. Get my order yet?" She said as she punched the arm of a tall gothic youth. "Sure thing Nyn. It's in the back. Jeff's got it." "Thanks bro." She said, giving him a farewell slap on the back as she sauntered into the room Rew had pointed out. "Jeff! Where are you ya freak?" She yelled as she pushed back the curtain and made her way into the crowded room Jeff considered his workshop. She encountered him sitting on an old car, typing madly away on his laptop. He held up a finger then returned to the comp. Nyn sighed and sat next to him. Ever Quest. He still played that? Nyn sighed again, reaching over to ruffle his hair. He nudged her, smiling at her out of the corner of his eye while still playing. Nyn looked at him, then back out at the outline of 'Rew through the thin black curtain. Andrew and Jeffrey had been her friends since 7th grade. They were like little bros and Nyn was thankful for them. They were just like her. "Done!" Jeff yelled, reaching over and embracing her. "Janine! Long time no see girl! How ya been!?" "Fine Jeff, fine." Nyn smiled, hugging back. She was still surprised how much she craved affection. But she was always craved affection. Something she rarely got, and had learned to live without. Still it felt nice. " I'll go get your order," said Jeff, jumping up and pulling out various boxes. "Have you heard form Kay?" He asked, referring to Kaylan, another friend. "No, and I don't know the phone number yet, so don't call." Nyn said, leaning back on the car. Jeff laughed. "Oh that's easy! It's 777-7697!" Nyn jumped. "Where'd you find that out!" "From me." Devi stepped out from a curtain in the back which lead to a hall way that lead out to the back. "You're Devi." Nyn remarked coolly. "Yes... Terra drove by Nny's house, and it was abandoned, so I came out and got a job here. But who are you?" "I'm Nny twin sister, Janine. Nyn for short." Nyn shrugged unfeelingly before turning to Jeff. "My truck's out front, I'll help you load the boxes." With that she picked up the nearest one and headed for the door. "Wait!" Devi yelled. Nyn expected to find a mad woman with blood on her mind, but encountered the exact opposite. "Do you know where Nny is?" Nyn shook her head. "Sorry... no." "Well... alright. Where are you staying?" "777. Feel free to drop by." Nyn said over her shoulder as she walked out, somehow answering the unsaid question. With 6 hands the many boxes were loaded and Nyn was roaring off in less than half an hour. 'So that's Devi. I like her.'

Ch. 3: Enter Squee, Exit Sanity

Squee shook outside the front door. 'Now or never.' He thought as he raised a balled fist and lightly tapped on the door. Quickly he decided this was a very bad idea, but before he could turn to run, a pale, thin, yet incredibly strong hand reached out, grabbed his collar, and pulled him inside. Before he could react he was shoved onto a crate, and a gun was pointed under his chin. "What do you want?" A low voice hissed. Squee slowly looked up at the girl taking in her appearance. Tight leather pants, torn in all the right places. Huge combat boots. Holsters on her legs, thighs, wrists, and around her waist. Huge t-shirt stating 'Welcome to the end of you life.' (AN: I love that quote! Vegeta said it in some DBZ episode I can't remember.) in white bold print. All clothes were black, coupled with a silver locket, silver streaks in the hair, and huge silver earrings. Squee slowly raised his eyes to her face. Green eyes surrounded by black eye makeup. Black lipstick. Black nailpolsih. "You like black, don't you?" He asked, trying to be friendly. "I'll ask the questions!" The girl snapped. "Now... who are you?" Her voice lowered to a growl. "S-S-Squee." He stammered. She was scarier than Nny. "Well Squee. Sorry I acted hastily. I was expecting a very unpleasant guest, and mistaked you for them. I'm Nyn." She said, pulling up another crate, sitting next to him and offering her hand. "I... I know." Squee mumbled, shaking the hand and looking around. "So this is Nny's house." He breathed, looking around. "It's cleaner than when Nny lived here." Nyn said with a smirk. "Want a tour?" "Sure." Said Squee, relaxing a bit. At least she didn't want to kill him. He absorbed all info she threw at in that brief period of time. "This is the living room." She said, pointing to the room they were in. Bare, bloodstained walls, a couple of crates. Front door with 20 bolts and locks. 2 windows with no glass and boards across them. The rest of the house was not much better. The kitchen had a microwave, sink, and clothes machine. Plus a bunch of crates. Also, there was a torn up couch, an dilapidated easy chair, and a POS TV on a (AN: guess what) crate (AN: POS = Piece Of Shit). Nny's, now Nyn's, bedroom had a cot with an army blanket across it, a book shelf and desk, one reading lamp, a radio/clock, and a closet. The closet had no door and black clothes were spilling out of it. The bathroom was a moldy hole with a tub, sink, and toilet. Not much to look at. "Well, that's it!" Nyn said triumphantly, flopping onto the couch. They had made a round about journey, stopping in the kitchen. "Wait, what about the basement? And that room you can see from my bedroom?" Nyn sighed. "I'm in the process of installing new stuff in the basement, so it's even more bloody than usually. And that room you see is a storage room. 

I haven't decided what to do with it. Hey... won't your parents be worried about you? It's dinner time after all." Squee stared at the now compassionate girl. "Uh... no. My parents don't care about me. Um... Do you have a problem? You seem to change so much." Nyn smiled. "Observant. Yes, I'm insane, I have depression, I have about 2 types of schizophrenia, and I have this thing that causes me to have multiple personalities. Thanks for asking." "Oh. Well... I like you ok!" Squee said, smiling at her slightly. "I like you too." Said Nyn, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Here, I'll walk you home." They walked home like that, Nyn with her arm around his shoulders, Squee smiling happily. As he watched her walk back inside her house, he realized she would be a great mom someday. And that he wouldn't mind moving in with her. 

  


Ch. 4: Please don't kill me!

Nyn was interrupted from her latest creation, a working model of a concentration camp gas chamber, by pounding on the door. "God Damn!" She yelled as she hit her head on ceiling of the room. She had been up on the roof of the model, so she was stooping and rose without thinking. Her new pounding headache put her in a bad mad. It probably didn't help she was already spitting mad. Cursing in Japanese (AN: A talent I'm fortunate to have 'cause no one knows what you're saying!) she threw open the door. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?!" She yelled into the face of a very shocked woman. "Ms. C., you really should control your temper." Said the hideously ugly thing that was supposed to be a woman on the girl's doorstep. (AN: What the hell is Johnny's last name!?! SOMEONE TELL MEEEEEEEEE!) "Oh. It's you bitch." Said Nyn, reluctantly letting her 9th grade teacher into her house. "Really Janine, I expected better for and of you." Said Mrs. Darnell, glancing around the shack that was the house of history genius she had once taught. "Remind me to give a shit." Mumbled Nyn, flopping on a crate and throwing a death glare at the woman (AN: Think Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing). "Now, Janine, that's no way to talk to an elder. No straighten up. You're too pale, you're too thin, and you haven't gotten any prettier, not that you were to begin with. What have you done with yourself? Become a bum? Wasted your historical knowledge on a worthless pursuit of art and music? Still drinking blood? I knew you were no good. Knew back then when you brought a hunting knife to school and attacked that poor innocent girl. What was her name? Oh yes, Terra. She was so much better than you. And smarter. And lot's more prettier. I don't know how you managed to not get caught. Well? Talk you stupid girl!! 

Can't you do anything to defend yourself, or are you just as stupid as ever?" "Mrs. Darnell, let me show you something." Nyn said in a low, soft, and highly dangerous voice. For the first time in her life, Mary Jane Darnell knew fear. Before her wasn't a stupid ex-student who had ended up in the gutter. Instead was a jaded and furious killing machine. Within two seconds, Nyn had Mary's arm up behind her head in a position where any movement in any direction would totally shatter it. "Let my show you what society's misfit can do." She hissed through clenched teeth. Roughly, the teacher found herself shoved down a couple levels, to the 13th floor of the basement. "This is my newest creation!" Nyn said proudly. "But until I get it finished for you, you can enjoy my latest creation." The wiry thin girl said with a smirk. With that, she shoved her old teacher onto what appeared to be decent sized trampoline. Nyn flipped a switch and barbed wire strands shot up and attached to the ceiling. Electric currents started to flow through them. Nyn flipped another switch, and Mrs. Darnell received a nasty shock. Nyn laughed demonically. "Like it? You can't get off, and you have to jump to not get electrocuted. If you stop for more than 4 seconds, you get shocked. Well, I must get back to work. Enjoy!" She called as she went back to her gas chamber meanwhile, Mrs. Darnell was still jumping, wondering if she would survive the night. After about 2 hours and 20 million shocks, Nyn stood up. "Done!" She announced triumphantly. Smirking, she turned to the older women. "Have you had fun? I sure hope so, because it's time to move on to a new activity. I don't want my utility bill to go up any more." She joked as she turned off the tramp. Mrs. Darnell fell off, landing in a heap on the concrete floor. "This is what I've done with my historical knowledge." Darnell felt the blood flow out of her face as she saw what her old student had built. "Th-That's..." "A gas chamber. You know how fond I am of the WWII ara." Nyn sneered. "This is what I've done with my smarts. I recreate the torture devices of the past. Of course some," She gestured to the tramp, "are my own ideas. Would you like to be the first to try out my creation?" Darnell snapped. "Of course not you fiend! Let me go sicko! You'll get caught! You'll never get away with this!" Nyn laughed. "I've never been caught. Never in 5 years of doing this! Now, Mary Jane Darnell, you will be the first person to be gassed in roughly 56 years. Now enjoy!" Nyn said as she shoved Mary Jane inside. Just as quick she pulled her out. "Oh yes, we need to do it the traditionally way." Striking an army pose and putting on a fairly good German accent, she said, "Now Mary, you will be taking a shower. Remove you clothes, here's some soap and a towel, now please step inside." "Never!" Darnell screamed. "Oh yes!" Nyn slapped her head. "We need to shave your head!" Out of no where she produced a razor and had shaved the teacher's head in less than 3 minutes. "Now," said Nyn, pulling out a machete, "are you going to play nice, or do we have to do things the hard way." Mary Jane gulped, and followed orders. Once inside, she started sob. "Now, now. You are only getting what you deserve." Smirked Nyn as she turned on the chamber. The last thing the teacher saw was Nyn laughing demonically and triumphantly.

  


Ch. 5: Girl's Night Out

Devi gulped. She had called Nyn, and they had arranged to meet outside Devi's apartment at 7 o'clock. It was now 6:59, and Devi was wondering if this was a good idea. It's one thing to go to work in a shop across the street. It's quite another to go to the movies across town with you almost murderer's sister. Twin sister at that. Before she could change her mind, Nyn roared up on a giant black motorcycle, grinning. "7 o'clock, on the dot." She proclaimed proudly. "So you ready?" "Yeah, I guess." Devi mumbled while situating herself on the back seat. "You know, I'm not Nny." Nyn said, while fiddling with the review mirrors. "I never kill friends, and you are most definitely a friend." "What if I stop being a friend?" Devi asked, the knot slowly disappearing from her chest. "Then I ignore you for the rest of our lives, but ex-friends rarely become enemies. The only exception was a girl who killed herself before I could be her enemy. So, what do you want to see?" She yelled over the wind as they drove off. "Don't know, don't care DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" They finished off the statement together then dissolved into giggles. That night they watched Lord of the Rings twice in a row and making fun of all the characters during the movie, zoomed around town until they had broken all speed limits, then went up to Nny's thinking spot (AN: That spot Nyn and Devi went to on their first and only date.) By the time they came out of their sugar high (AN: They went to the movies well equipped, plus they went through about 10 Brain Freezzies that night each) It was 4 am. After much debate, they decided that Devi would sleepover at Nyn's house, and that Nyn would sleepover the next weekend. The winning idea in that argument? Nyn didn't have any painting clothes with her, but she did have a tramp, so yeah. That's how it ended. After jumping on the tramp until dawn (AN: Nyn hadn't turned it on, obviously) and ignoring the body in the corner (AN: Nyn had yet to get around to burying the corpse of the teacher) they fell asleep in the kitchen, trying to find something edible that didn't involve the can opener. They finally awoke around lunch time. Nyn and Devi feasted on spaghetti-O's, then Nyn drove Devi home. As Devi shuffled up to her apartment, she started planning the next weekend. "How was it?" Terra asked as Devi flopped onto the couch. "I just found my new best friend. And if she was a guy, that would have been the best date of my life." Laughed Devi as she drifted off. 


End file.
